


No Need For Etiquette

by Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Crush, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cat Nepeta Leijon, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Foot Fetish, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Innocence, Licking, Lolicon, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tails, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: A day in the forest with good friends, what could get sexual? I mean ... go wrong.Porn without plot basically. Tags explain a lot.





	No Need For Etiquette

  
  
  
  


Equius was currently walking through the large forest, looking for his short 12 year old cat-like friend. Knowing she could be anywhere, he scanned the trees as well as the bushes. As he walked he whistled the classical tune of “Sweet Caroline.”

After what must have been at least half an hour he rounded a corner, hearing the soft rustling from some bushes. He peeked around a tree and caught a glimpse of a rabbit attempting to enjoy his meal before hopping away.

Equius sighed and scratched his head, his long hair swaying with the wind. “Seriously Nepeta, where could you be?”

“Have you tried right above you?” Equius didn't even have time to look up before he was tackled to the ground by his friend.

Nepeta took only seconds to recover from the 7 foot free fall, with little cushioning to the ground. Equius on the other hand was trying to shoo away the birds that circled his head.

Nepeta dusted off her outfit, hopping around and poking at Equius’ body, “Come on, play with me. We got all day to do nothing,” she begged as she swayed her hips to manipulate her tail more. Equius finally sat up and responded.

“I came out here to get you, thought you said you were going to come to my etiquette class today.” He watched her run around to his back and rest on it, arms wrapped around his neck.

She pouted, averting her eyes to the side, “I said that so we could hang out. Etiquette classes are lame, playing outside is better.” She pressed her chest against hisback more.

Equius knew she was being stubborn and he honestly wanted to take her to the class, but something else clouded his mind for a moment. A tightness in his pants grew, the softness that pressed on his back mixed with the elongated hot breaths caressing his ear, it all made him sweat but he didn't want Nepeta to know.

He didn't want her to know that he had a crush on her, that he loved her. That every waking day, and _especially_ long nights, she would be on his mind. He didn't want her to know he had many dirty thoughts about her. As he tried to keep his daydream to himself his erection grew bigger.

Nepeta continued to whine, “Equius, if you make me go, that makes you a dick. Instead we can just hang here, it's a good day, _isn't it,”_ Nepeta took her small fingers and traced over Equius’ built chest, taking her other hand and tangling it in his long hair.

He swiftly grabbed her wrist. “Don't do that,” he said under his breath, barely audible.

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, “Why? Don't like it?” she licked the ring of his ear.

He turned quickly and pinned Nepeta down by her wrists, arching over her. His hair draped over his head and barely touched Nepeta's face, his breaths were heavy and somehow his sunglasses stayed on his face and covered his eyes.

Nepeta tried to pull her wrists from under his grasp, “Let go, Equius,” she put her whole body into trying to fight his strong grip.

His mind was blurred, looking at Nepeta as she struggled to get out from under him, but to him, she looked so sexy. He definitely couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her shirt slightly risen, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took short breaths, the look in her eyes. _Oh the look._

And her wiggling only made it worse, especially since her bent knees were placed conveniently at his covered erection. Her knees moved back and forth rubbing him through the cloth, he fought so hard to keep the pleasurable moans inside him.

“N-Nepeta, please, stop.” He begged in his gruff voice.

“Stop what, trying to escape? Yeah right,” she struggled more.

He visibly winced at the pain from his dick being confined for too long, he tightened his grip, Nepeta felt the roughness of the hold. She began to whine from it. “O-ow, Equius!”

Equius snapped out of it and pulled back away from the girl, guilt overwhelming him. How could he? A gentleman, even have such sinful feelings; How could he have such dirty thoughts about his best friend. And to force himself onto her at that.

When Equius rose, Nepeta was finally free, well her hands at least. One of her legs was able to slip through Equius’ thighs when he sat up, sadly though, her shoe slipped off and the other leg was still trapped. Trying to get it free, she used her bare foot to push Equius away.

Coincidentally so, her foot was placed right on his crotch, where he was still pretty active. “N-Nepeta, why … why can't you be still?”

“Still?” She continued to press her foot on his throbbing cock, “who do you think I am? Still,” she blew a raspberry.

Finally, after struggling long enough, and listening to Equius breath heavy and moan quietly, Nepeta noticed how hard his ‘leg’ was.

She showed a confused face and pointed, “How come your leg isn't squishy like it is supposed to be, and why is it … warm?”

Equius couldn't tighten his grip on the edge of his shorts anymore, his knees were damp from his sweaty palms. He was glad his sunglasses stayed on. He didn't want to look Nepeta directly in the eyes. He didn't want to feel her disgust.

Nepeta used her bare feet to feel around the bulge in the man's shorts, beginning to understand as Equius bit his bottom lip. He stayed silent, because he honestly didn't want to stop her. Nepeta watched the reactions Equius made when she rubbed the huge bulge, her toes dividing to rub both sides.

“This … is your penis right? I learned about it in school at some point.” She said continuing her clothed footjob.

Equius stayed silent, knowing if he opened his mouth, moans would flow out.

Nepeta felt mischief roll over her, she grinned wickedly, “Yeah, in class, they called it the baby maker.” She giggled, “You should let me see it.”

“N-no,” Equius was able to stutter out between heavy hot breaths.

“Oh so the horse speaks,” Equius reacted positively to the title, he loved horses, and to hear Nepeta of all people call him that, oh it made the situation worse. Precum began to stain the shorts, a wet spot formed at the tip of the bulge.

“Come on Equius, show me. I've never seen one before, I'm just curious.” She cooed, bringing her hand up to touch the wet spot, poking the tip of his concealed shaft.

Equius pulled his hands up to grab Nepeta's, he held them with his own shaking sweaty hands. He looked around, as if someone could see them in the dense forestry. “F-fine, but you can only see, no touching.”

Once Equius let her go, Nepeta couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back. She was proud of her swift persuasion, rather more like manipulation.

Equius unzipped his shorts and pulled the erection out, the 7 inch swole cock was dripping precum. Nepeta gazed at it silently, Equius could feel her eyes on his member.

“What are you going to do with it now?” She questioned, “They didn't go over any middle ground on what a person does with a penis.”

Equius loved the innocent curiosity Nepeta was giving off, it really made him crave her more. But he was a gentlemen, nothing like those thoughts needs to be clouding his mind. “Nothing, ... I do nothing with it.”

“So you just sit there and watch it?” Nepeta asked very sarcastically, “You look like you're in pain,” with that she reached up and grabbed the standing cock with both hands and wrapped her fingers around it.

Equius gasped loudly as he forcefully dry orgasmed, surprised he didn't actually cum. Nepeta was still holding a firm grip on the boner, she couldn't believe how warm and moist it was, she began to run her hands up and down slowly.

Equius lifted his body in shock and allowed Nepeta to relieve her other leg, she wrapped it under her butt and sat on her knees. Equius then grabbed onto her elbows and pleaded, “Nepeta, you… you don't understand. You need to stop.”

“You can't make me,” she announced stubbornly as she rubbed faster and harder. Equius' hands worked their way up to Nepeta's shoulders and eventually pulled her closer, almost into an embrace but not quite.

They were so close to each other, Nepeta's face grew warm as her blush spread. She began to realize how perverted this was. Equius on the other hand was too blind by lust to do anything except think of the many ways to reproduce with Nepeta.

Equius rhythmically tightened and loosened his grip on the small girl, he knew he was groping her, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. Nepeta was getting heated in her lower regions as well.

She slid one of her hands off Equius cock and down to her shorts. She unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, sliding her slim fingers down into her panties. She found her wet area and patted it a few times with two fingers, glossing them up with her leaking juice.

She then twiddled with her clit, feeling an overwhelming pleasure shiver up her spine. Sliding further down, allowing her thumb to take over the clit, Nepeta used her two lubed fingers to slide into the wet opening that yearned for sensation.

Nepeta moaned with her mouth agape, continuing to rub Equius off. Equius was so into it, he loved it. He smirked and kissed her forehead in the heat of the moment.

Nepeta was suddenly at her limit with the mixture of Equius muscular scent and the heat from his dick. Along with the pleasure and pain from her pussy, and to top it off, Equius’ fucking smirk, it sent her over the edge.

She arched forward, fully embracing Equius now, and came loudly. Equius wrapped his big muscled arms around her thin frame, feeling her small breast squished into his chest. Hearing her orgasm so loud in his ear, while feeling her tightened grip on his cock, he came hard.

Nepeta was still shaking over her post orgasm as she looked down at the cum on her hand and clothes, ultimately but she was still horny. Equius as well was still hard after the event, they breathed heavily together through shared heated breaths.

Nepeta's hair was a mess from all this, and Equius thought it made her look even sexier. He brought his big hands to his dick and covered Nepeta's one hand, realizing the other one wasn't with it. Nepeta looked into a distant gaze as Equius looked further down and noticed her other hand was in her shorts.

He pushed her onto her back and pulled her shorts off her legs. He stared at the adorable green laced underwear that was decorated with her symbol. He removed them as well and rolled his legs from underneath him, lying entirely on the ground his cock grazing the grass.

He wrapped his arms under Nepeta's small child thighs and rested his hands on her chest. He groped her small boobs and began to lift her shirt. His head was right in between her thighs, breathing onto her exposed pussy. Continuing to play with her nipples, he kissed her clit and nibbled on it.

“Ngh, a-ah,” Nepeta moaned as she brought her hands to his hair and entangled her fingers, she threw her head back and moaned even more. Equius licked the clit and then slide further down her opening.

Before he went any further, he stared lovingly at the scene he was glad he was apart of. “N-Nepeta, I'm so happy right now, you can't believe it,” he believed it was all some dream. Having the girl he always wanted sprawled on her back, and her pussy right where he can eat it out. Equius couldn't wait to hear her moans, he was glad they were too deep in the forest for anyone to find them.

He dove right into the pink bliss on the child's pussy, gliding his tongue in and out of her glistening vagina. “Aaah,” Nepeta rolled her eyes back as the pleasure made her quiver, she writhed under him. Her hair was definitely getting messier from the many times she threw her head to the side to moan.

As Equius ate out Nepeta's pussy, he inserted a finger, then two, thrusting as deep and hard as possible. Nepeta tightened her grasp on his dark hair as he continued to flick at her perked nipples, fondling her small breasts. Equius took a break from the delicious meal, and brought his head up to her chest, he sucked on her nipples, biting them every so often.

“Ah, o-ow. It … it hurts,” she winced as Equius was making a hickey on her soft breast, she bit her lip, “But it feels so good.” She gasped as she felt Equius insert another finger her face changing from pain to pleasure.

Nepeta began to realize that she loved the new activity she was being taught, the pain mixed with pleasure made her feel amazing. The pain especially, she loved how Equius was twisting her nipples, and biting at her clit, and thrusting with those goddamn thick fingers.. He even gave her hickies. She was loving all of it and wanted more.

Equius finally gets to her neck and kisses her all the way to her lips. The first kiss they did all day, and it felt breathtaking for the both of them. Equius wasn't afraid to stick his tongue in, to twirl hers around and share a sloppy wet kiss. Nepeta felt it Equius bit her lip and she moaned into his mouth.

Equius was definitely hard again, and now that he prepped her he was ready. He brought up his hip and placed the cock on Nepeta's stomach, the tip of the dick was just past her belly button.

“W-what you gonna do with that,” she asked between breaths, her face blushed a deep red.

Equius didn't want to lie to her, or lead her the wrong way, so he was straightforward. “I’m gonna fuck you with this,” he said wrapping one muscular arm around Nepeta's naked body and raised her hips. “I'm gonna stick my big cock in your pussy, then I'm gonna fuck your ass.”

He positioned the cock right in her opening, lubing it up with her pussy juice, Nepeta purred at his dirty talk, you could almost see hearts in her eyes. “Damn I love it when you have such a dirty mouth, not very gentleman like anymore, nngh ahh!”

Equius shoved the dick in without warning, letting it push all the way, Nepeta's clit touching the base. He was surprised it could fit all the way in. He laid Nepeta's shoulders and head on the grass as he used both hands to hold her hips. Nepeta laid her arms above her head as she looked up to Equius with pleading eyes, “Hurry up if your gonna fuck me, _daddy_.”

Equius pushed her hips away and slammed into them again, getting the first thrust and the second thrust. And after that many more followed, Equius was getting turned on even more with each dirty word that came out of Nepeta's mouth, she was firing him up.

“Fuck me harder, harder! Mmmm ahh, yeah!” She moaned as she wrapped her fingers around the grass tightly biting her bottom lip and moaning louder.

Equius arched over and sucked on her bouncing perked nipples, he suckled so hard on them, they started to become swollen. He bit them and twirled his tongue around them, all while destroying her tiny cunt.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , **_fuck_ **, this feels so good!” She whined out, “Bite harder, make me hurt, please.” Equius bit harder as he was demanded, taking one hand off her hip to twist the other nipple. “Yes, yes daddy, mmmm yes!”

Equius lifted her off the ground and fucked her on his lap, Nepeta wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed his hair. Equius held onto her hair as well, even began pulling it to hear her wince in pain.

“N-Nepeta, your pussy feels so great, ah ah, your whole body, it's perfect. So small and precious. I love it, I love you.” He slammed their lips together for another kiss, he moaned into her mouth, then parted, “Mmm yes baby, feels so good.”

He laid on his back and Nepeta was practically sitting on his hips, she bounced up and down, not wanting his thrusts to decrease in power by his change in positions. She stuck her tongue out and chuckled, “Hehe you know I'm riding you like a cowgirl, I guess you are my horse after all.”

Equius grabbed her arms and pulled them down as he thrusted into her, her toes barely touching the ground. “Fuck, yes I'm your horse, I'm only yours, I can be your horse forever,”

Nepeta began to purr, her eyes rolled back as her titties bounced so much they hurt. “Mmhm yess daddy, and I'm your little girl, your kitty, ah, ah, yes!”

Equius felt around her sweaty back, tracing her spine, then he felt the crack of her ass. He slid a finger between the two cheeks and felt the tail that was there. He stroked it and loved the softness of it.

Seemingly enough though, as he stroked the tail, it began to slide out. He leaned back up and peered over Nepeta's shoulder as she whined in his ear, he watched as the tail slowly elongated out of her asshole.

At the end of the tail was little balls, the tail was a butt plug. Equius was definitely not turned off by this, he chuckled, “So you play with yourself every day huh?”

Nepeta purred and giggled, “Gotta make the day exciting somehow.”

Equius smirked, “Let's put this to good use as I fuck that sweet ass of yours.” With that Equius pulled Nepeta off of him and laid her on the ground on her stomach. He took the tail and wrapped Nepeta's arms behind her, he tied her arms together with the butt plug tail and then used the excess tail to tie around her neck.

Nepeta could feel a slight strain on her breathing, but she loved it. Her face was flat on the ground and she looked up to see Equius kneeling over her, holding his dick, ready to penetrate her ass. She hummed and licked her lips, as her as stuck it up into the air,“Whenever you're ready daddy, please fuck me so hard!”

With that Equius shoved his dick into her ass, feeling the tightness wrap around and swallow his cock. He slapped her ass to the point it turned cherry red, Equius then arched over and put more hickies onto Nepeta's back. His hands wrapped to the other side and twisted her nipples. He bit her arms and shoulders as well, making sure not to let the tie come undone.

He took one hand and reached over to Nepetas chin, turning it back just enough to kiss her. His tongue was so deep in her mouth, he could feel her moans, and she was loving it so much.

Equius kept his other hand to hold onto Nepeta's hips, he could feel his bulge through her tummy, it was definitely going past her belly button. He was so deep in her ass, the mixture of cum and sweat making it all the more sensual for him. He couldn't help but take in the sweet smell of Nepeta either, and the taste of her body the heat from her skin... he was reaching his climax.

He thrusted harder and faster releasing his kiss with Nepeta, a string of saliva connecting them. He reverted both his hands back to her small hips, almost overlapping his fingers. He slid in and out, in and out, then he pulled out and began to jerk off.

Nepeta rolled over to her back, “E-Equius, mmm daddy, put it back in, give me your babies,” Nepeta cooed.

Equius was hesitant, “N-nmm Nepeta you can't have children, you're too young,” he said furiously pumping his cock, so close to his limit.

“All the more reason, now stick it back in!” She demanded, wanting to finish with a bang.

“Yes my kitten,” Equius shoved the cock into her pussy and the heat that engulfed him made him hit his climax once more.

The sudden warm liquid that was propelled through her body, made Nepeta writhe one last time as she orgasmed. Equius pulled out and watched as the excess cum dripped out from her beautiful pink hole.

Nepeta rolled back over so Equius could untie the knot and then she rolled to her back. She laid there looking at the sun through the trees, the sky was red as the sun was setting. Equius fell to the ground as well, resting from such an exciting event.

“Well we missed your lame etiquette class,” Nepeta giggled.

Equius sighed, “Fuck etiquette.”

Nepeta smirked, “I'd rather you continue to fuck me instead.”

 


End file.
